Patrick Star
Patrick Star is a fictional character in the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is voiced by actor Bill Fagerbakke, and first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. Patrick was created and designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg. Depicted as an overweight, dimwitted pink starfish, Patrick lives under a rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom next door to Squidward Tentacles' moai. His most significant character trait is his lack of common sense, which sometimes makes him a negative influence on his best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants. He is unemployed, but on some occasions working at the Krusty Krab, a local fast food restaurant, in a variety of positions. Description Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. He lives at 120 Conch Street. Unlike most of the other main characters of the series, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in Something Smells, in which SpongeBob has bad breath). However, in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," Patrick is able to grow a nose through sheer force of will; however, in "No Nose Knows," Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. He goes through many noses. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin, and in the shape of a couple of M's. The flowers on his pants are also dark purple instead of light. In the beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like A Z. Patrick is shown to have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime." In other times, he can appear almost so brilliant that it surprises the other characters, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuses the other characters. Squidward once asked Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies."3 In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate, such as when Patrick, having messed up Mr. Krabs' first dollar with SpongeBob, complained about the fact that his first dollar is just an ordinary dollar, and he should replace it with another ordinary dollar, tho' he forgets about it at the end and ends up buying a candy bar, much to SpongeBob's dismay.4 Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well-intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble, for both himself and also his friends, such as in "Patrick-Man!" when he got Mrs. Puff arrested, and trashed the Krusty Krab, although he also ended up saving the Krusty Krab from the Dirty Bubble. Appearance Patrick is a chubby, pink starfish. He usually wears lime green pants with lavender flowers on them (just like the ones in the sky). The movie reveals that he has Goofy Goober underwear, which he wore for three years straight. He changed out of them upon becoming a "man." When sleeping alone, he normally just wears underwear (plain underwear, not Goofy Goober), but when he has company, he wears lavender pajamas with pale green flowers on them, along with a matching nightcap. This is most likely done to make the episode more appropriate. He has a pointy head along with thick eyebrows. He can occasionally have a one tooth overbite. He is somewhat obese due to his love of Krabby Patties, ice cream, donuts, and many other junk foods. He has pink skin with dots across his body. Personality Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, friendly, helpful, and generally ignorant, even with either performing unintended act of malice or dangers around him. His personality may be based on the deadly sin of Sloth, which is the sin of being lazy and having little to no motivation. Despite this however, Patrick does appear to have anger problems and his ignorance can result in him unintentionally (and sometimes purposely) cause problems and even harm to others around him. He dislike being called tubby. Intelligence In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime". Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies". In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm easier than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. Generally he is well intentioned but his low IQ often causes him to inadvertently trigger trouble for both himself and his friends. Biography SpongeBob and Patrick often annoy Squidward to no end, but they have no idea they are being annoying to Squidward. Patrick first appeared in the episode: Help Wanted although his first main role in Season 1 is in the episode: Jellyfishing. He disappears very often in Krusty Krab episodes, but he does get a job there in other episodes. He is also very loyal and loving to anyone he knows. Once, to help SpongeBob get into the Salty Spitoon, he pretended to get beat up by SpongeBob so his best friend would seem tough. In the episode, I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Bi-Annual Jellyfish Convention and saw many of their favorite jellyfish enthusiasts, such as Jeffery the Jellyfish, who Patrick admires greatly. Patrick can also play the drums. As seen in the episode, Band Geeks, he plays the drums. Although he is unintelligent and is usually carefree, well-meaning, detached and a close friend to SpongeBob, Patrick has frequently acted cold, shrewd, selfish, and even quite psychotic many times in the series. In the episode I'm with Stupid, SpongeBob volunteered to act stupid around Patrick's parents in an attempt to improve their opinion of Patrick. However, Patrick takes the act too far, to the point where he actually begins to believe that SpongeBob is that stupid. All the teasing and embarrassment from Patrick and his supposed "parents" eventually proves too much for SpongeBob, who runs away screaming and crashes through the wall of his house. In the episode Valentine's Day, after SpongeBob fails to produce a gift for Patrick on Valentine's Day (which was in reality due to scallops attacking and stalling Sandy's chocolate balloon, which was his intended gift), he concludes that SpongeBob must hate him (especially after finding out that SpongeBob gave gifts to everyone else, including somebody he had just met that morning) and goes on a violent rampage throughout the carnival, eventually cornering everyone (including SpongeBob and all the innocent bystanders) at the end of the boardwalk, seemingly with the intention of killing them. Once Sandy shows up and Patrick realizes that SpongeBob has indeed gotten him a gift, his anger is forgotten. In the episode "Nature Pants", when SpongeBob decides to live away from home, a hurt and crazed Patrick attempts to capture him and keep him in a jar on his mantle. When SpongeBob escapes by jumping into the jellyfish hive, Patrick gives up, snaps his net in half, and walks home crying. In the episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", Patrick fails to do his fair share of work in taking care of the baby scallop, claiming that he is too tired from work. Each night, he promises to assume responsibility for the baby the following night, but repeatedly fails to do so, even when SpongeBob shows him the obscene amount of diapers he has to change. When SpongeBob finds out that "work" consists of Patrick watching TV under his rock and eating junk food, he is furious. In the episode "Driven to Tears", he attends Mrs. Puff's boating school, suspecting that Mrs. Puff was setting up SpongeBob's tests so he would constantly flunk, and passes almost effortlessly. Afterward, he rubs his license in SpongeBob's face every chance he gets, calling himself a "driving genius" (despite having ran red lights and made dangerous U-turns), and when SpongeBob finally gets sick of it and destroys his license, Patrick is arrested for littering and sentenced to prison time (which would never happen in real life). However, SpongeBob confesses to the "crime" and takes Patrick's place in jail. The two friends reconcile when SpongeBob is released from prison. In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick", he uses a hundred dollar bill that he found in SpongeBob's dropped wallet to enter a contest. Fully acknowledging that the money belonged to his friend but taking it anyway. In the episode "Rule of Dumb", Patrick is crowned King of Bikini Bottom and acts in a ruthless, despotic manner, thinking he has the right to take and use whatever he wants, regardless of what harm it brings to others, to the point of out and outright stealing. After weeks of ruining everyone's lives for his own personal gain, Patrick goes too far by hiring a construction crew to move Squidward's house in order to set up a Ferris wheel. Squidward starts a revolt against Patrick among the townspeople, and Patrick begins planning to kill (or so it seems) Squidward in order to show his power, even scaring SpongeBob away at this point. When Patrick looks into the mirror and sees a monstrous version of him, he becomes horrified by what he has become, decides that friendship is more important than power, and happily abdicates the throne when it is discovered that he is not the true king. In the episode "Yours, Mine, and Mine", Patrick shows a much more selfish nature than normal. He refuses to share a toy SpongeBob technically bought. He had been hungry but had no money, so SpongeBob bought him a meal to share, but Patrick ate all of it. He then complained he didn't get a toy so Mr. Krabs quickly makes one. SpongeBob loves it but Patrick, despite seconds before hording the meal all to himself actually tells off SpongeBob and says that they had been sharing the meal so he wants a turn with the toy, his idea of sharing apparently being that SpongeBob pays and he gets. He keeps it all night and the next day refuses to share even for a split second. SpongeBob and Patrick continue to fight over the toy and Patrick ends up eating it saying if it can't only be his then no one can have it. Mr. Krabs tells them he made a lot of the toys because they were so successful, and Patrick buys a couple toys...with SpongeBob's money. When SpongeBob complains about this Patrick replies, "Have you learned nothing about sharing?" In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Patrick tries to eat the ice cream cone that SpongeBob believes is Squidward. Even after SpongeBob reveals this Patrick's only response is to eat it faster citing that the octopus turned ice cream tasted good. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Patrick has shown to be physically strong in various episodes, such as lifting up a road and chopping an old boat in half perfectly, but the only instance where he couldn't use his strength properly was when he couldn't tear a paper apart in Krusty Krushers. *'Driving': Patrick appears to be a better driver than SpongeBob, whom seems to be never meant to able for driving considering his countless failures. *'Singing': Patrick has never had a solo and rarely sings; however, he does it fairly well when he does. *'Drumming:' Patrick has remarkable skills in drumming. *'Dancing:' He presumed to be a remarkable dancer, giving that he could dance Jazz well with his friend SpongeBob. *'Disguise: '''He was good in disguise, which the notable example was in ''That's No Lady where he disguised as the female version of himself named Patricia. *'Seahorse Riding: '''He seems to be able to ride a seahorse, but seems unable to do it at first. *'Survival Skills': In ''To Save a Squirrel, he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. He also made earmuffs out of his own bellybutton lint so they could play without Sandy harassing them in Survival of the Idiots. He also made warm clothing out of her fur. *'Jellyfishing': Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it particularly well. *'Eating:' In Pressure, Patrick ate a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. Not only that, but Patrick is shown to have an enormous appetite and can swallow large foods in one bite by either abnormally enlarged his mouth temporary or sucking all of the foods like a vacuum cleaner though he normally eating in conventional manner. *'Doing absolutely nothing for very long period:' In Stanley S. SquarePants, Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in The Pink Purloiner, he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. In Big Pink Loser, he even gets an award for doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else. *'Staring': Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their Staring Contest Game in various episodes, as he capable to not blinking for a considerable amount of time. *'Karate Chopping': In Karate Star, Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off before starting anoother rampage it, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in Graveyard Shift. *'Performing anything dangerous': In "A Life in a Day," Patrick wanted to "live like Larry" by torturing himself in life-threatening skills. He soon gave up this lifestyle. *'Performing extreme stunts:' Patrick is sometimes an ultimate daredevil in "I Had an Accident" and "A Life in a Day." *'Regeneration': In "Karate Star", after losing his control over his tendencies to cleaving anything around him with karate chop attack and nearly killed SpongeBob, he resorts by ripped his arm off. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. But unfortunately, the severed arm grows into a perfect clone of himself. *'Teleportation': Patrick was implied to possesses this in "The Secret Box", as when Spongebob took his secret box and ran the other way, he immediately bumped into Patrick in front of him. This led to speculation thet he possibly have psychic power, but his low IQ made it difficult to be proven nor estimate how good he using the said power. *'Levitation:' Patrick seems to be able to fly without any aid, which also led to speculation thet he possibly have psychic power, but his low IQ made it difficult to be proven nor estimate how good he using the said power. *'Ice Cream Summon and Control: '''As Mr. Superawesomness, he can summon and control a huge number of ice cream telekinetically, which are cone ice cream. He could send them all at once to hail any enemy they hits like missiles, but ineffective against those whom having acute agility like Burger Beard. *'Rubber-Like Physiology:' As Elastic Waistband, he could expand and contracting his body like a rubber near limitlessly. He also extremely flexible capable of twisting, and bending his body in an inhuman fasion. But he couldn't properly used it for his advantages as he had little to no training in using this superpower. *'Ghost Physiology': After he and SpongeBob accidently shave Flying Dutchman's beard, the powerful ghost cursed SpongeBob and Patrick by stripping them from their flesh and blood, turned them into ghosts. This gave them various ghost powers including intangibility, flight, ectoplasm creation, and turned inanimate object into the said object's ghost version. Although, Flying Dutchman eventually have to restore SpongeBob and Patrick back to normal due to their newfound cursed powers proved too much for them to handle (Patrick claimed his intangibility made him able to see through his eyelids). Weakness *'Low IQ': Patrick’s worst weakness is his low IQ, as his stupidity tend to inadvertly drove him commit evil and stupid things without regarding situations that he face no matter whether he had good or evil intentions. This tend to hinder his problem solving skills, as seen when he tries to help other, he ended up to made everything worsens, ended up doing nothing, or did the opposite. The worst instance would be ''Pet Sitter Pat, where instead of feeding Gary as SpongeBob was at his grandma's birthday party, his absent minded knowledge of pets almost caused him to kill the snail and made him looked more like homicidal maniac. Aside hindering problem-solving skills, his stupidity also made him oblivious and reckless toward potential dangers that he could’ve face. Unfortunately, Patrick was ignorant with this in spite of aware with it. *'Distraction': Patrick sometimes tend to be distracted, in some cases, by something that he favors like ice cream. Notable example would be when he supposedly used his powers as Mr. Superawesomeness to summon a pair of ice cream as weapon (presumably either as melee weapon or thrown weapons that thrown in the same manner with shurikens), his love with ice cream ended up leading him eat the summoned ice cream instead. *'Laziness': Patrick is very lazy and usually takes poor care of himself and his "house". Residence Patrick literally lives under a rock, at 120 Conch Street, two doors down from his best friend, right next to Squidward and 400-yards away from the Krusty Krab. His ID licenses show his address, one from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" and "Driven to Tears." The home's exterior is featureless, apart from a small yellow weather vane, which has fallen off on numerous occasions. In some episodes, the rock has nothing under it, but in some, you can see his house, like in "Patrick's Staycation," "The Donut of Shame," "No Nose Knows," and other episodes. It is possible that he makes his own furniture, as shown in "I'm With Stupid," but he is too lazy to make it sometimes, explaining the different states of his house. Sometimes, Patrick sleeps on the ceiling of his rock, although far more often he sleeps in a regular bed. Patrick spends much of his day sleeping under his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the depictions of his house due to the nature of the cartoon and utility treatment of backgrounds: In one episode, his house's depiction is nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others, he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. In addition, certain episodes tend to depict the surface below the rock to be completely flat, while in others there is a considerable amount of depth below it. Patrick claims to have built the house himself. In "New Fish in Town," he puts his front yard up for rent. In some episodes, particularly the original series, he only has a tv and a chair in his house. As Nickelodeon said of Patrick's house in a commercial bumper: "What's really beneath this famous rock? The home of Patrick Star. While the outside never changes, a closer look inside reveals that Patrick's house is never set in stone. Sometimes, there's just sand. Other times, there's a small den. Occasionally, there's a large master bedroom. And there's the Multi-Room Complex featuring an eat-in kitchen, arched doorways, and a hi-def TV. Rock on!" Relationships Spongebob SpongeBob and Patrick have been best friends since they were born.7 They have spent a large majority of their life together and are very close to one another. Patrick cares about SpongeBob very much as shown in a multitude of episodes. He often tries to give SpongeBob the best advice he has even if it's very illogical. He also is shown to go to great lengths for SpongeBob such as trying to make SpongeBob his "trophy" just so that he and SpongeBob could be together again. He also shows great sorrow when not around SpongeBob, which he has mentioned frequently. He even followed SpongeBob to the bitter end on their journey to Shell City. Though he has been on bad terms with SpongeBob many times throughout the series, they always come back together as best friends. Squidward Patrick, along with SpongeBob, often annoys Squidward, although he thinks he is one of his best friends, Squidward doesn't reciprocate the "friendship." Unlike SpongeBob, Patrick had actually noticed that Squidward didn't like them but was incorrectly assured by SpongeBob they were his friends. Squidward, for the most part, thinks Patrick is annoying and dumb, even worse than SpongeBob. He has sometimes got along with Squidward though, such as "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" and "Band Geeks," although they only last for short amounts of time as Squidward regularly shows his contempt for Patrick or the latter gains the sense to be annoyed with Squidward like in "Wishing You Well." Despite that, Squidward has defended Patrick as shown when he quickly stopped Mr. Krabs from scamming a naive Patrick of his ice cream coupon in "Patrick's Coupon." Sandy Cheeks Patrick and Sandy have an unusual friendship. When they are seen with SpongeBob, they tend to get along very well. However, Sandy has numerously been annoyed by Patrick's utter stupidity and on occasion has threatened to attack Patrick as shown in "Texas" and "Survival of the Idiots." Mr. Krabs His relationship with Mr. Krabs is a complex one, for the most part, Mr. Krabs thinks Patrick is too dumb to be bothered with, although he sometimes takes him as an employee and occasionally acts as a father figure towards him (as seen in "Sailor Mouth" and "Hooky"). Usually, when Patrick acts as an employee for Mr. Krabs, it doesn't end well, as when in "Big Pink Loser" when he was a disaster of an employee, or "Restraining SpongeBob" when he was so much worse than SpongeBob as a middleman, Squidward actually replaced SpongeBob with Patrick on the Restraining Order. Plankton Patrick and Plankton have only interacted a few times, but the times they did interact Plankton often despised his idiocy. In the episode "Chum Bucket Supreme," Patrick helps Plankton gets customers by creating a slogan. Mrs. Puff Patrick and Mrs. Puff barely interacts but when they do, Patrick often shows a dislike for her. In the episode "New Student Starfish" he calls her "A big fat meanie." In the episode "Patrick-Man!" he gets her arrested because he thought she was trying to break into someone's car. Trivia *As a result of his controversial portrayals in post-movie seasons, many fans and ex-fans of SpongeBob alike consider Patrick to be worst character in entire series. It is debatable who is worse, but some can make the argument that Krabs is the worst because, unlike Patrick, he is more fully aware of his actions and is more of an antagonist than Patrick is. **Though fans admit that both characters are back to their season 1 selves after the sequel, and are considered likable once again. Quotes *No, it's not that. *Uh, Base, you do know that Button and/or our brothers will kill us if we're caught, right? *Do you remember doing that? *But, but... *Lincoln's Note: Dear, Lori, Leni, and Luna, I am running away to somewhere because my parents have been abusive and ground me for no reason, you three are the best mother figures and older sisters that i've ever had. From Lincoln. *W-what? *What have you done to her?! *Was that really necessary? *(came closer to her) I heard about doing there! And I saw you kicking him out! *Okay, what's your point? *Guys, we need upgrades. *THEY....DID...WHAT???? (grabs them) THEY'RE MAKING THUNDERCATS INTO A TEEN TITANS GO RIP OFF!!! *YYYYYOOOOOUUUUUU DDDDDIIIIIIIIDDDDD WHAT??????? (grabs Spongbob and Squidward) YOU INSULTED THE FANS ON SOCIAL MEDIA!!!!! *YOUUUUUU DIIIIIIIIIID WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?! *I said that, man. *son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch *Please stop. We can't take it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby